Die Suche nach jemand ganz Besonderem
Der zweite Trailer zu Grand Theft Auto IV erschien im Juni 2007 auf der offiziellen GTA-IV-Website und trug den Titel Die Suche nach jemand ganz Besonderem (engl. Looking for that special someone). Viele Zwischensequenzen und im Spiel aufgenommene Videos mischte Rockstar Games mit rein, die viel Action versprachen. Eine synchronisierte Fassung erschien – wie in den Vorgängern – nicht, dafür war der Trailer aber mit Untertiteln versehen. Am 28. Juni 2007 um 18.00 Uhr deutscher Zeit wurde der zweite GTA-IV-Trailer veröffentlicht. Er ist eine Minute und vier Sekunden lang und beginnt mit einer Luftaufnahme von Liberty City, bevor Niko mit den Worten „Wir suchen doch alle jemand ganz Besonderen“ ins Bild rückt. Der Trailer zeigt, wie sich Niko am Heck eines Lastkraftwagen und an den Skikufen eines Hubschraubers festhält, enthüllt die neuen Waffen- und Explosionseffekte und demonstriert die erhöhte Gewalt der Polizei. Auch Roman kommt vor. El Burro und 8-Ball haben einen Gastauftritt auf einer Mauer gegenüber der Bank of Liberty, auf der Zeichnungen von ihnen mit Graffiti aufgetragen wurden. Auch eine Motorrad-Illustration aus Vice City ist an derselben Stelle zu finden. Auch andere Elemente aus vorigen Teilen der GTA-Serie sind wieder mit von der Partie, zum Beispiel Binco, Burger Shot, Cluckin’ Bell und Sprunk Inc.. Die New Yorker Band „The Boggs“ liefert die passende Musik, die „Arm in Arm (Shy Child Remix)“ heißt. Wenn ihr euch den Trailer ansehen wollt, ganz unten auf der Seite gibt es ihn in seiner vollen Pracht. Szene 1 Das Rockstar-Games-Logo erscheint in Weiß auf schwarzem Hintergrund. Szene 2 Die Kamera fährt ein Stück die Broker Bridge entlang. Szene 3 Jetzt wird auf die Straße der Brücke geschwenkt, auf der ein paar Autos fahren. Unter anderem auch Niko Bellic in einem blauen Stallion. * Edward T. Fortune: (entnommen aus der Mission Portrait of a Killer; nicht im Trailer zu sehen) Du bist auf der Suche nach ein paar Leuten. Szene 4 Die Kamera befindet sich nun im fahrenden Wagen von Niko, der sich gerade im Rückspiegel darüber schlaumacht, was hinter ihm los ist. * Niko Bellic: (ebenfalls der o.g. Mission entnommen) Wir suchen doch alle jemand ganz Besonderen. Szene 5 Mit ausgestreckten Armen steht Niko im Taxidepot von Roman und spricht den in Szene 4 angefangenen Satz. Als er fertig ist, setzt er sich. Hinter ihm befindet sich auf einer Wand gegenüber des Büros ein Werbeplakat von Panoramic. Szene 6 Mit einem Stallion steht Niko vor einer Schranke auf einem Highway, im Hintergrund ist ein Autobahnkreuz zu sehen. Der Schrankenwärter lässt den Schlagbaum hoch. Szene 7 Wir können nun Bellic von der Seite betrachten – erneut im blauen Stallion. Szene 8 Er steht nun Roman gegenüber. * Niko: Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist. Sag's mir. Szene 9 Das Heck vom Stallion ist zu sehen. Szene 10 Szene 9 wird fortgesetzt: Niko schaut in den Rückspiegel. Hinter ihr braust ein Streifenwagen des LCPD. Szene 11 Er fährt an einem Diner vorbei. * Niko: Seit zehn Jahren bin ich auf der Suche. Szene 12 Niko spaziert irgendwo in der Stadt herum (nur sein Gesicht ist im Bild). Szene 13 Er bewegt sich an einem Würstchenstand (Frankfurter Sausages) vorbei, an dem ein Passant gerade eine Wurst o.Ä. bestellt. Szene 14 Niko steht in einer Küche. * Niko: Du musst das für mich tun. Also versprich... Szene 15 Während Niko hier in der Stadt herumschlendert, spricht er weiterhin den in Szene 16 geschriebenen Satz. Szene 16 Wieder in der Küche. * Niko: ...mir jetzt, dass du diesen Typen findest. Szene 17 Niko (bewaffnet) und Roman gehen durch einen Flur. Szene 18 Eine Tür wird vom Protagonisten eingetreten, Niko stürmt mit erhobener Waffe rein – der zweite Mann steht nur da. Szene 19 Nun sind wir auf einer PCJ-600 auf einer Brücke unterwegs (Niko trägt einen Helm!). Szene 20 Ilyena Faustin befindet sich in der Nähe eines Rummelplatzes (eine Attraktion heißt „Corpse Ride“ (Leichenfahrt). * Ilyena: Bitte! Kein weiteres Blutvergießen mehr. Szene 21 Mit gezückter Waffe schleicht Niko an einer besprayten Häuserwand vorbei. Betrachtet sie mal genauer, indem ihr auf Pause klickt. Der Typ, der an der Wand aufgesprayt ist, ist El Burro aus Grand Theft Auto III. Ein paar Meter daneben (linke Richtung) ist auch noch ein Motorrad zu sehen. Dieses Motorrad ist auf der Grand-Theft-Auto-Vice-City-Verpackung abgebildet (obere, rechte Ecke). Szene 22 Er kommt an der Häuserecke an, an der ein Polizeiwagen steht. * Roman: Tu bloß nichts Unüberlegtes, Cousin! Szene 23 Spezialeinheiten der Polizei laufen in Richtung Straße, an der eine Polizeisperre aufgebaut wurde. Szene 25 Niko lugt um die Ecke. Szene 26 Wieder rücken Spezialeinheiten (die im Spiel anscheinend N.O.O.S.E. heißen) in den Vordergrund. Auf der Straße suchen Polizisten hinter ihren Wagen Schutz vor möglichen Kugeln. Szene 27 Ein Annihilator befindet sich in der Luft. * Niko: Wir müssen ihn finden. Szene 28 Niko springt in Rage über ein Hindernis auf einem Dach hinweg und das Bild färbt sich schlagartig weiß. Szene 29 Ein Laster mit Cluckin’-Bell-Werbung drauf brettert mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit die Straße entlang. Niko hängt hinten dran. * Farbiger Mann: Okay, geht klar. Du willst mein Wort drauf? Szene 30 Ein Farbiger scheint mit Niko Streit zu haben. Szene 31 Der Farbige holt auf einmal etwas hervor (scheint ein Teppichmesser zu sein, obwohl ein Schuss zu hören ist). Niko schreckt überrumpelt zurück und nimmt die Hände nach oben. Szene 33 Diesmal nicht an einem Laster, sondern an einem Hubschrauber baumelt Niko herum. * Farbiger/Mann: Ich geb dir mein Wort. Szene 34 Niko schlägt mit der Faust auf einem am Boden liegenden Menschen ein, als das Bild wieder weiß wird. Szene 35 Während auf dem Basketballplatz jemand zusammengetreten wird, spaziert Niko ganz entspannt vorbei. Szene 36 Nun befindet er sich auf einem Bahnsteig, an dem gerade ein Zug ankommt. Szene 37 Nun steckt er wahrscheinlich irgendwo am Wasser (BOABO). Szene 38 Unter einer Brücke ist er jetzt. Szene 39 Mit einer Zastava M70 schießt Niko auf etwas Unbekanntes. Szene 40 Wahrscheinlich auf den Sportwagen, den man in der nächsten Szene sieht. Szene 41 Zur Abwechslung schießt jetzt die Polizei auf Nikos Wagen und trifft die Windschutzscheibe. Szene 42 In dieser Szene dasselbe Spiel. Szene 43 Nun rast Niko weg (merkwürdigerweise schon wieder in einem blauen Stallion). Szene 44 Niko zeigt uns sein Heck (im Hintergrund ist Binco zu sehen). Szene 45 Eine Verfolgungsjagd ist im Gang mit Niko in der Hauptrolle. Szene 46 Als Niko das Lenkrad scharf nach links zieht, sieht man ihn von der Seite im Wagen sitzen. Szene 47 Der Verfolgung dauert an. * Niko: Ich bin der, der überlebt hat. Szene 48 Der Polizeiwagen von eben fährt jetzt so unglücklich gegen einen Gegenstand, dass er sich überschlägt. Szene 49 Niko redet mit jemandem. Szene 50 Niko stürzt sich aus seinem Stallion. Sekunden später explodiert der Wagen an einer Zapfsäule in BOABO (achtet im Hintergrund auf das alte Sprunk-Werbeplakat an der Wand). Szene 56 Am Telefon redet Niko mit jemandem. * Mann 2: Erledige das. Wir sprechen uns später. Szene 57 Niko legt auf. Szene 58 Das GTA-IV-Logo wird als letzte Szene eingeblendet. Kategorie:Trailer